Family Bonds
by RainGirl1417
Summary: When the Winchester brothers get a tip on someone with their same last name in Oregon, the guys quickly get to investigating. What they don't expect is to find someone there who looks oddly familiar. - This story is a rough draft/outline. As the story progresses, previous details may be changed or more may be added. Hope you like it! :)
1. Part 1 - I Don't Believe it

"Winchester? Are you sure you got the name right?" Dean was pacing outside of a local diner near the motel him and Sam were staying at. He could not believe what Bobby was telling him, but he felt he had to.

"_Yes, I'm positive. I checked a dozen times. I'm not an Idjit you know, I would not be telling you this if I didn't it was true." _Bobby was talking on the other end of the phone. His voice was different, almost stressed.

"I…. I don't believe it. All these years and we have never come across another member of Dad's family. I'm sorry but I don't believe it, not until I see for myself."

"_Ok well I sent you the address to the hospital in Oregon. You and Sam should head up there and check it out, let me know what you find. Be careful it could be a trap."_

"Ok sound good Bobby; I'll call you when we get something."

Dean hung up the phone. "_Winchester?" he thought to himself._ He still could not wrap his mind around the fact that their was possibly someone out their, family or not, with their same last name. How come they did not hear of this person before?

"_I have to tell Sam right away."_

He then quickly jumped into his car and headed to the motel.


	2. Part 2 - Chains

"Are you sure?" Sam said, giving a very concerned look.

"No, I'm not sure, but Bobby is. I always trust the guy, but I'm not sure about this one. He is getting old you know." Dean gave Sam a face that he knew Sam would call one of his "model faces" but he thought he was hilarious.

Sam gave a quick laugh, "Yes, but he still is more resourceful than us, I trust his judgment on whether this is right or not. But just for same measures, I'm going to do some research before we go.

An hour or so passed and Dean's agitated pacing was ended with Sam conclusion:

"It's like she was never born, there are no records of her name anywhere. The paper says she has not spoken since she was rescued and only thing I got is she is a young female, with the last name Winchester. She only had a partial ID on her when they found her in that old abandoned ware house, chained by her wrists to the ceiling, her blood being drained by an IV tube."

"IV tube? Doesn't that sound familiar to you?" Dean knew exactly what it was.

"Djinn?"

"That's what I got from it too. I really think we need to check this out."

Dean's heart dropped at the thought. Sam would never know the feeling, but to be poisoned by a Jinn had to be one of the most horrifying feelings he had every had, right behind being in Hell. To have everything you ever wanted, and then having reality take that away from you was almost too much to bear. The one person who had saved him that day was Sam, and that what kept him going.

With things in order, Sam and Dean packed up and quickly made their way to Portland, Oregon, leaving no trace of their stay.


	3. Part 3 - A Familiar Face

_"Why am I so nervous?" Sam thought to himself. "We don't even know this girl, she could be no one. This is no different than any other case. " _Still, his palms continued to sweat.

"Hello." Dean said to the Secretary, trying, but failing to flirt with her. "I'm agent John Roberts and this is my partner, Thomas Wright. We are with the FBI."

"Can I see your badges?"

Sam handed the lady his fake badge, but the details were too close to notice. They usually were never questioned.

"Okay, how can I help you gentlemen?"

"We are looking for the Winchester lady, she would have checked in a couple of days ago. We have a few questions to ask her about her time in captivity."

The secretary gave them a weird look. "She is in room 112, in the comatose section down the hallway..."

"Wait", Sam stopped the lady short, "You mean to say that she's in a coma? The newspaper said nothing about that."

"I would have thought you gentlemen would have read the Sheriff's statement and not just the Oregonian. Whoever wrote the article in the paper got some of the information wrong."

The brothers both looked at each other. Sam new that they had to be quick with a response or more questions would follow, but his mind was blank. Thankfully, Dean spoke first, "Well thank you for the heads up, we will be sure to look over the statement again."

"You're welcome." The secretary gave them one last look of disapproval, but quickly went back to her work.

With that, the Winchester brothers made their way down the hallway towards room 112. Sam felt weird, he could not shake this feeling of being nervous. This had never happened to him, he was always the more professional one, compared to his brother. He was just ready to figure out if Bobby was right or not, and get back on the road.

Upon entering the room, both boys eyes looked strait at the girl, nothing looked wrong with her. No signs of being captured by a Jinn.

What they didn't see coming was to be stopped in their tracks by something they did not expect.


	4. Part 4 - The Girl

Bobby rushed down the hallway of the hospital, passing the secretary. He didn't need to talk to her; he knew exactly where he was going.

When he arrived at room 112, the first thing he saw was the boys. Both of them were out of their FBI suits and into their normal clothes. "_I guess that makes sense, it took me a couple of days to get here. Plus their name is Winchester so they could pull off being family."_ Dean was in the corner of the room, staring out the window, while Sam was sitting near the girl beside the bed. Neither boy looked up.

Next, he looked at the girl lying unconscious on the bed. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Not only did this girl look like John, but she had a striking resemblance to Mary.

Not only that, but she look oddly a lot like Dean too.


End file.
